


Your Friendly Neighborhood Spidergirl

by Idk_izuuu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda might or might not be secretly working for sheild :D, Luz is spidergirl, Luz sometimes gets panic attacks, More tags to be added, They might be a little ooc here ill let you guys be the judge of that, amity is a gay disaster, spider powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_izuuu/pseuds/Idk_izuuu
Summary: Luz is new to Hexside highschool. She hopes to be able to make friends and enjoy moving to the big city. What she doesn't expect however, is to have a mid day panic attack and get bitten by a spider.Amity is a closet simp who doesn't know that she's in love with spider-girl
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 69
Kudos: 477





	1. New beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I guess it's a fic now lol  
> Ps. Sorry if theres typos I was too excited about this

"You think you can defeat me? You puny punk!"

"Well that's the most Cliché villan insult I ever heard. Got anything better than that?" She floated on the air boredly, her cape fluttering behind her in the wind.

"You little-"

"Yawn, I heard this all before. Look, I'm just gonna take you to jail now ok? That way this can go much faster!"

He glared, clenching his fists tightly. "How dare you--!"

He doubled over in the air as she jabbed him in the gut.

"Insolent girl!" He used the gauntlets on his arms to propel grenades at her the she easily dodged.

"Pft! Is that all you got? What, did you think a bunch of messily grenades were gonna-" she was cut off when he charged at her, managing to get the upper hand and used the grenandes again.

She grunted, the explosion knocking her back into a few buildings. She smirked, peeling herself off from the indent she made. "That's how you wanna play? You're on!"

Charging at him, the two of them engaged in a sluggish fest, each exchanging blow for blow.

She finally got the upper hand when she found an opening and uppercutted him, not even wincing at the sickening crunch that was probably his jaw bone.

The impact sent him colliding into the street below and the ground cracked underneath his landing.

Bystanders that were near whi had witnessed the whole thing began cheering, some even shouting her name.

She landed. She smiled brightly. "Oh there's no need for that..."

"Luz!" 

"Luz!"

"Luz!"

.

.

.

"Luz."

"Luz!"

She snapped her head up, her eyes darting around to find who was calling her name.

Chocolate eyes met confused amber ones.

"You ok kiddo? Looks like you fell asleep there."

Luz nodded as she went back to eating her pancakes. "Yeah, just had a cool daydream." She remembered where she was now, but that dream... it was so vivid. Almost as if she was actually there.

She wished it was real.

Every now and then she grew tired of this reality that she called home.

"You got everything you need for school?"

Luz checked her bag, checked her pockets for her phone before looking up at her mother and nodding. Well, adoptive mother that is.

"Yep! I think I'm all set!" She smiled. She tugged at the straps of her bag nervously. It was her first day at a new school.

She and Eda moved around alot because Eda's job required her to do so. Some sort of agent for something, she just couldn't place her finger on what. Whatever her job was it had Eda out of the house for days at a time, leaving Luz in the house alone.

Well, she could never completely be alone if Eda was gone.

Luz almost melted as she listened to the little patter of of paws down the hallway. King, their 1 year old yorkie barked at Luz from where he stood in the door way of the kitchen.

"¡Ay qué lindo! Did somebody just wake up from their sleep?" She scooped him up in her arms and she giggled as he immediately started licking her face. "Aw I'm gonna miss you too King. Don't worry, I'll be back home before you know it!" She set him down on the ground and scratched his fur the way he liked.

Eda smiled as she watched the dog scamper off into the living room. "You sure you aren't forgetting this?" She held up Luz's brand new copy of The Good Witch Azura volume 5.

Luz let out a panicked squeak sound, grabbing it from Eda and holding it close to her chest. "Almost forgot about this! I would've been bored all day without it, thanks Eda!"

She smiled, ruffling Luz's hair. "No problem kid. You better get going, you'll miss the bus." 

Eda snorted at the nervous look on her face.

She quickly took a glance at her purple g-shock watch and yelped, scarfing down the rest of her pancakes. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late on my first day! Bye Eda I love you!" She squeezed Eda into a quick hug before dashing across the Kitchen and out the front door.

Eda shook her head, sipping the coffee from her '30 and flirty' mug as she watched the door slam shut. "Damn that kid is so full of energy..."

.

.

.

Luz definitely didn't think she'd be chasing down a school bus on her first day.

Yeah she was thinking something a little more cliché than this.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted, somehow keeping up with the bus. Maybe all those years of soccer were actually paying off...

The bus just kept driving on, and as it's speed increased she was finding it harder and harder to keep up.

"You can't just leave me behind!" She whined. She had sweat beading down her face, and she cursed the bus for making her sweat when it was only 8:00 in the morning

She noticed a window opening, and a girl with dark pink hair poked her head out.

Luz gulped at the condescending look the girl was giving her. "Tch. Listen dork, rule number 1 of the bus, don't be late!" The girl smirked, making the letter L sign and holding it on her forehead.

Luz huffed out air harshly before quickly taking it back in. "P-please! Just tell the bus driver to stop!"

She crossing her arms over the sill of the window. "Awwww, but that would ruin the fun! You look so stupid trying to out run a bus!" She cooed, leaning her cheek on her palm.

Her lungs were starting to burn, and Luz was afraid she would pass out dead in the street.

"Knock it off Boscha. Hey! Stop the bus she's been chasing it for 7 blocks already!" Luz couldn't see who said it, but their sharp tone was enough for the bus to slow down and come to a complete stop on the curb.

Luz doubled over, hands grasping her knees as she gasped for air. She never wanted to do that again. "That... was worse than any soccer drill I've ever had in my life." She muttered to herself.

When she caught her breath the bus doors opened and she slowly entered.

She felt like all the eyes on her were capable of piercing her soul and burning holes into it. She gulped, tightening her grip on her backpack straps as she slowly made her way down the bus isle.

She tried to ignore the stares from each passing student as she went on. "Talk about lameeee."Luz locked eyes with the same girl who had been taunting her from out the window.

She noticed the other girl sitting next to her. Her face was stern and focused like stone and Luz assumed that she was the one she heard that told the bus driver to stop.

She had her hair pulled back into a half ponytail, the rest of her hair coming down and resting gently at her shoulders. Luz admired the way her brunette tips of hair that met with her collarbone were dyed a mint color.

She was pretty, Luz noted.

But she didn't bother to spare a sliver of any eye contact.

Luz sighed, making her way towards the back of the bus. She sat down and practically shrunk in on herself. She hated being alone, yet that's what it always seemed like for her.

She plugged in her head phones, popping both in her ears and pressing shuffle play on The Good Witch Azura soundtrack from the second movie much like she did every morning.

She pulled her limited edition volume 5 from her bag and began reading. At least she got the chance to escape, even if it was only for a little while.  
.

.

.

The bus ride was absolutely unbearable. She tried zoning out the typical noise of the school bus, but the jerks from the seat infront of her kept reaching and pulling her headphones out and tossing paper balls at her.

Luz thanked any higher power that they finally arrived at school.

She stood up, going to get off the bus, but the wave of students shoved and pushed her around until she was eventually the last one off.

It sped off, nearly running her over in the process. She looked around, no sign of that girl and her friend. Boscha? Was that what the other girl said her name was? Well whoever Boscha was she was pretty mean.

Luz sighed, looking up at the school. It wasn't too bad looking, in fact it was pretty big.

"Watch it." Somebody huffed out as they shoved past her. She stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Jeez, did everyone just wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She mumbled to herself.

She practically dragged herself up to the front entrance. She didn't want to let the bus ride ruin her excitement of going to a new school, even if everyone seemed like a jerk already.

She pushed open the doors and she felt the anxiety resettle on her.

She hadn't been to school in a while. Perks of moving around she guessed. She used the term perks lightly.

It was almost overwhelming, the ocean of students shuffling in and out of hallways, students going to their lockers, closing their lockers, people shouting, it was all so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

She sucked in a breath. 'You can do this! Just stay calm...' somebody pushed passed her again and she almost fell apart. ' I can't do this. Will Eda get mad if I just come home now? Ay dios mío I can't... I can't--" her internal panicking was cut short by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello. I believe you are the new student I was expecting?" She turned quickly and the hand on her shoulder came off as quickly as it came.

"W--what?" She sputtered out, completely dazed by her internal panic attack.

He tilted his head at her. "You're the new student right? Luz Noceda is it?"

She blinked before nodding, "Y-yes that's me..." she said.

He smiled then. "Ah yes. Come with me then." He motioned with his head for her to follow him.

Her arms dropped to their sides numbly. "So Ms. Noceda, where did you move here from?" He asked as they walked down the large hallway.

She swallowed, grasping the strap of her bag. "U-um... California."

"Ah. West coast huh? Must be a big change switching to the East I pressume."

She nodded, looking around at the posters and lockers that lined the hallway. "Yeah... it's much cooler here. California was hot..." she mumbled.

"Oh I don't doubt it, my oldest daughter goes to college at UCLA, she says she doesn't mind the heat but I know she's lying." He chuckled.

Luz smiled a little. Her inner panic seemed to have simmered down a little.

They stopped when they reached a large door. He opened it, stepping out the way so she could enter first.

He sat at the desk inside the office before rummaging through a file cabinet. "Normally I'd have one of the secretaries print you out schedule, but I wanted to greet you myself, make you feel more comfortable. The secretaries tend to be... a little robotic he murmured, skimming through the files.

Luz almost jumped at the sudden loud ringing of the bell. "Ah that's just the five minute bell. Here you go, I'll phone the guidance office to send a student down to show you around." He said as he handed her the schedule.

She looked down at the paper in her hands. First period was chemistry, and on another day it would be a double period. Second period global studies, 3rd was a study hall, 5th period was English 3, 6th was lunch, 7th was a gym class, 8th period was another study hall and 9th was an algebra class.

Well, it didn't look too bad of a schedule.

"Ah, ok. Alright then. Bye." He hung up the one before turning ti face her. "Ok Ms. Noceda, I have one of my best students coming down to give you a tour. Hopefully you get along." He smiled.

Luz nodded then, "I hope so too." She smiled a little. The opportunity to make a new friend was just itching at her.

Minutes later the door opened to reveal the student.

She wore circular glasses,(very reminiscent of Harry Potter, Luz thought) a light green cardigan over a nice pastel yellow shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Good morning Principal Bump. She greeted with a smile."

"Ah good morning Ms. Park. Luz, I'd like you to meet Ms. Willow park. Ms. Park, this is Luz Noceda."

Willow turned to Luz, holding out her hand. "Hi Luz! Nice to meet you!"

Luz was absolutely blown away with how nice this girl was. Everybody at this school seemed like such a jerk, but this girl... she was the complete opposite. She shook her hand, smiling at her.

"Hi!" She greeted. Her mood seemed so much better than what it was this morning.

"Please take care of her Ms. Park. Oh and Luz?" He called out to her as they were almost through the door. She looked back, a brow raised.

"Welcome to Hexside."

.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets to know her friends a little bit more, and she learns the identity of the girl who stood up for her on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes another chapter. I know things are a little boring right now, but things will start to pick up. Anyway,  
> Enjoy!  
> Ps: sorry for any spelling errors!

Luz listened closely to everything Willow had been saying.

She wanted to learn as much as she could about Hexside.

"These are the science rooms. They're uh... kind of in a twist right now as you can see." Willow chuckled as she gestured to the classroom door.

Luz took a peak inside, her eyes widening as she watched a few students and what looked to be the teacher fussing over a beaker that was producing copious amounts of smoke.

"Does that happen often?" Luz asked as they began to walk down the hallway again.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe. There's an explosion in there almost every day." She laughed.

She could just imagine a student minding there own business, then somehow, BAM! Explosion~

"These are the math classrooms. If you have Ms. Grundy I suggest you do her homework, she gets on your case about it more than the other teachers." Willow advised cautiously, motioning to the said teacher's classroom door. (Totally didn't just reference riverdale there😎👉🏾👉🏾)

Luz shivered. She didn't like teachers who were so overbearing like that. "Noted!" They walked around the school for a bit more, Willow showing her the cafeteria, the hallway where Luz's locker was located, and the music room.

"Well, that concludes our tour! The only classes we have together are Gym and Lunch. How about you meet me infront of the cafeteria 6th?"

Luz nodded as she smiled. She was glad that Willow was the one giving her the tour. She was so nice and seemed so warm hearted. During the tour she learned that Willow loved plants. She had her own garden at home and she even ran the botany club here at Hexside.

"Yeah, for sure!"

She waved, as Willow made her way down the hall towards her first period class. 

Speaking of which, Luz glanced down at her g-shock watch again. She had exactly 2 minutes until her first period class was to start.

She made her way back to the science classrooms. "Right... Chemistry first period." She mumbled to herself, hand pushing down on the door handle.

Almost immediately, the pure scent of chemicals stung her nose harshly. She winced, her eyes watering.

"Ah shoot! I dropped the wrong amount!" A student coughed, the smell clearly too overwhelming.

"Oh dear, not again Matthew." Luz saw the teacher come into view. He was a short a man, round glasses pushed up on his face and a receding hairline.

He added a few drops to whatever was in the beaker and the smell immediately dissipated.

"Oh." The Matthew kid said then, scratching his head. "Hmph! I could've done that myself! And the name's Mattholomule!" He crossed his arms over his chest. The teacher rolls his eyes, and then he notices Luz standing nervously by the doorway.

"Oh! You must be the new student, right?" He asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm Luz Noceda." She greeted.

He motions for her to follow him over to his desk. He grabs what looks to be the class roster paper. "Noceda... Noceda..." he mumbles as his eyes scan down the list. "Ah, there you are." The bell rings, indicating the class had started.

"Ok Luz, let's assign you a partner... hm... is Barcus here?"

A student raised their hand. "Here sir!" A red headed kid with glasses raised his hand from across the classroom.

"Ah. Ok Luz, go ahead and take a seat next to Barcus. He's gonna be your lab partner for a while. We're just working on chemical reactions right now. Here's a lesson packet, and let Barcus fill you in on the rest." She nodded, grabbing the paper.

She walked over to where he had raised his hand. "Uh Hi! I'm Luz!" She greeted him, holding out her hand.

He shook it. "Hi. I'm Barcus. Sorry you had to walk in on the smell, Matt likes mixing stuff."

Luz laughed a little, setting her books down. "It's fine."

They talked a little. Barcus was actually really chill, she learned he was into fantasy and she liked him alot more.

It was only 5 minutes into the period when the door quickly flew open. "Sorry I'm late Teach." Luz's eyes grew wide.

'Oh shoot! It's that girl from the bus!' Slowly, she felt her heart rate speed up.

Her heart dropped in her chest when they made eye contact. 

"Oho! Is that you dork?" She smirked, walking over to the desk Luz was at.

She gulped, eyes not straying away from the other girl's. She said nothing, choosing to challenge her in their staring contest of tension.

Barcus looked between the two, clearly confused. "Hm. Figures two nerds like you would be seated together." She reached over, flicking Luz right in the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She glared at the girl's back as she walked across the classroom and sat down next to another girl who had been waving her over. She said nothing, instead shooting Luz a smug smirk instead.

"You met Boscha already huh?" Barcus spoke, not even glancing up as he wrote down a few things in his notebook.

"On the bus this morning..." Luz mumbled, copying down the notes he slid next to her.

"That's unfortunate. She's the star captain of the girl's soccer team here at Hexside, so she's really well known. Her parents are also really wealthy." He spoke quietly.

"I guess that explains alot..." Luz said as she shot the pink haired girl a glare across the classroom.

"Just try and steer clear of her. It's not a good idea to get into a confrontation with Boscha."

"Noted. Thanks for telling me." He smiled a little and then went back to her notes.

Luz leaned her hand on her palm. This wasn't exactly the start she had been hoping for. She hoped maybe the rest of the day would go better.

.

.

.

As the day slowly passed by, it was finally sixth period. Luz had a little skip in her step as she walked to her locker. She was excited to meet Willow again. The girl had been so nice to her despite everyone else just being rude or bland.

She dropped her books off and grabbed the Lunch Eda made for her. It was a simple sandwhich, but Eda made pretty good sandwhiches.

She debated between taking The Good Witch Azura volume five with her, or leaving it in her locker. She shrugged, grabbing it and taking the book with her.

She smiled when she saw Willow waiting just outside the large double doors to the cafeteria.

"Willow, hey!" She called from down the hall, nearly tripping over her untied sneakers.

The other girl turned, smiling. "Hi Luz! Come on, I'll take you to where I sit." She followed Willow through the lunchroom.

Now that she was actually looking at it, the lunchroom was pretty luxury looking.it was huge, the tables were a nice pristine white, and the pillars looked reminiscent of collums in greece.

The food also actually looked pretty appetizing.

"I think my friend Gus should be here already," Willow said.

She finally spotted him waving them over. "Oh there he is! C'mon Luz!" She grabbed her new friend's hand and guided her over to the table. Willow sat down and Luz sat next to her.

"Gus, this is Luz, she's new here." Willow gestured with a smile.

Luz held out her hand for him to shake. He shook it gladly, nodding. "Hi Luz! I'm Augustus, but you can just call me Gus." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Luz said.

"Likewise!" He replied. "So, you like Hexside so far?" He asked, taking a bite out of what Luz assumed was peanut butter and jelly.

Luz shurgged, taking her sandwhich out of her bag and unwrapping it. "It's alright I guess. I didn't have the most pleasant experience this morning."

"Really? What happened?" Willow asked curiously, taking the cover off of her small tupplewear.

Luz sighed, exasperated at the events of this morning. "I was late for the bus. I literally had to chase it down! And then this girl Boscha just started taunting me from the window..." Luz pouted, taking an annoyed bite out of her sandwhich.

"Aw man. You met Boscha on your first day already?" Gus said in surprise.

Willow shook her head as she ate her salad. "Boscha's the worst... it's weird that she took the bus though. She usually drives to school." She mused.

"Yeah, and Skara and Amity are usually with her." Gus added.

Luz raised a brow as she took another bite from her sandwhich. "Who are they?" 

"Ah, they're Boscha's crew. Oh, there they are now."

Luz turned her attention to where Willow had motioned to.

She blinked. There was Boscha and the two other girls.

The other girl from the bus...

The trio passed by their table, Gus and Willow didn't bother to look up.

Luz fought the scowl that dared to cross her face when Boscha gave her a smug wink, but the other girl...

They locked eyes for a moment, just staring at eachother. The other girl looked away, continuing on with her two other friends.

"Luz? Luz!" She snapped out of her daze, looking back towards Willow.

"Huh?"

Willow and Gus shared a worried look. "You ok? You kinda zoned out there." Gus spoke as Willow nodded.

Luz set her sandwhich down. "Y--yeah I'm fine... who was the girl behind them?"

"Oh you mean Amity?"

'So that's her name...'

"Amity's the top student here at Hexside. She was also the previous girl's soccer team captain, but she handed the mantle over to Boscha, and her ego's been inflated ever since." Willow mumbled.

"She stood up for me on the bus this morning... she told the bus driver to stop." Luz explained.

Gus and Willow looked surprised, but Willow smiled a little. "Yeah that sounds like Amity. Underneath all that popularity she's actually a decent person."

Luz became even more intrigued about this Amity girl. "You know her?"

Willow nodded, putting her tupplewear back in her lunch bag. "We used to be friends. But then we started middle school and we just... drifted off I guess."

Luz turned her head back to where the trio of girls had been sitting. "Maybe you should talk to her! Who knows, she might want to be friends again!" Luz said enthusiastically.

Willow shook her head. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think Amity wants anything to do with me. I don't want to bother her."

Luz frowned, looking towards Gus for help. "Trust me, I've tried talking to Willow about it before. I just let it be at this point." He said, wrapping his sandwhich back up in it's tinfoil.

Luz sighed, doing the same to her sandwhich and putting it back in her bag.

She didn't like the sight of Willow looking so sad.

Pretty soon the bell rung. "What class do you have now Luz?" Willow asked. She seemed a little better than a few minutes ago.

Luz quickly pulled her schedule from her bag, her eyes scanning it. "Uhhhh, Gym!" She said.

"Oh that's right! I have Gym this period too! Come on, the gym teacher hates when we're late. See you later Gus!" The two girls waved as they went down the hall their separate ways.

.

.

.

The end of day had come quick after that. Luz couldn't wait to get home and tell Eda all about her day. If she was even at home yet that was.

She said her goodbyes to Willow and Gus, they had clubs after school today.

She started on her long walk home through the city. She dared not to take the bus again, that was a nightmare all on it's own.

School let out at 3:15 and it was about 4:20 when Luz got back.

"Eda? I'm home!" She called out, kicking her shoes off and setting them neatly off to the side next to the door.

She heard the familiar lazy footsteps that belonged to Eda.

"Hey kiddo! How'd your first day go?" Eda smiled, stepping into the living room.

"It was cool. Well, besides the fact that I had to chase the bus this morning." Luz chuckled, shaking her jacket off of her shoulders and hanging it on the hook behind the door.

Eda blinked. "You chased the bus?"

"Yeah, I think I was a little late and I ended up chasing it for seven blocks."

Eda winced. "Ooh, sorry kid. I would've woken you up a little earlier but I was swamped with work the night before." She said.

Luz waved her off, shaking her head. "No worries! The day was fine after that, I made some new friends!" She smiled at the thought of Willow, Gus and Barcus.

"Oh really? Care to tell me about them?" Eda smiled, walking back into the Kitchen and sitting at the table.

.

An hour or so passed after her and Eda talked about her first day of school. Luz retired to her room upstairs, taking a shower and changing into a tank top and shorts.

She sighed, sitting down at her desk. King rested at her feet, sleeping the rest of the night away.

She pulled her sketchbook from her desk draw and pulled a pencil from the mug on top.

"Hmmmm, what should I draw this time?" She asked herself as she tapped her chin with the pencil.

"Aha!" She exclaimed excitedly, immediately drawing out the right shaped panels reminiscent of a comic book.

"I am the good witch Luzura..." she mumbled to herself as she started sketching out the scene.

When she was finished she held the sketchbook up to the light. "Ah, now that deserves a chef's kiss." She put her sketchbook down and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh to be a superhero..." she said to herself, smiling as she stared at the ceiling fan above.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be out soon! Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to make this story as intriguing as possible.


	3. Oh what fun that would be~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns of the field trip to the NYC science center. She also meets Amity again and gets excited about jetpacks.   
> (Ps I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Luz jumped at the sudden sound of incessant beeping.

She craned her neck towards her alarm clock to take a glance at the time. 7:20.

She winced and rubbed her neck. She didn't even make it to her bed last night. She looked down at her desk, staring at the big splotch of drool on her sketchbook.

"Guess I'm not drawing on this page anymore..." Luz mumbled to herself as she ripped out the unfinished comic. She crumpled it and tossed it at the garbage bin across her room.

She huffed in annoyance when it bounced off the wall and onto the floor. "I'll get that later." She said to King who perked up when she awoke.

"Jeez!" She yawned and stretched as she popped the sore muscles in her back.

She didn't remember what time she fell asleep last night, but she guessed that she must've dozed off when coming up with ideas for her comic. Her neck and back were stiff, the slightest movement bound to make her feel pain.

"Note to self, never fall asleep at desk." She mumbled. She stood up from her desk and pushed the chair back in.

Luz practically stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom. Her body still felt numb from sleep. She lazily grabbed her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth.

There had been a note on the mirror. She ceased her actions, tooth paste foam dripping down her chin.

She rubbed her eyes and read the note.

'Hey kiddo, had to leave early for work today. There's some french toast in the microwave, and your lunch is in the fridge. Don't forget to feed King and Hooty!'  
-Eda

(AN: aha see what I did there? Ok not funny😅 moving on...ps: send help I dont know how to write in italics on this app)

Luz sighed, continuing to brush her teeth again.

When she was finished she rinsed her toothbrush and entered the shower.

She wondered what Eda worked as that required her to leave so early in the morning. She never really did talk about her job much, and whenever Luz asked she would reply with "Oh you know, stuff," and the subject wouldn't be brought up until Luz got curious again.

She walked back to her room. King had fallen back asleep on the doggie bed next to her desk.

She opened her closet, tapping her chin with her finger. "Hm... what am I feeling today?" She mused to herself, her eyes scanning the hangers and racks of clothes.

She shrugged, deciding on a pair of black overalls and an oversized purple hoodie to wear over it.

She smiled, leaning down to King. "King~ it's time to wake up buddy." She spoke softly, petting the fur on his back.

The yorkie let out a low grunting sound and Luz found it oddly cute. "Oh don't give me that! You want food right?" He perked up, one eye open and tail wagging.

"So dramatic. C'mon." She chuckled. She grabbed her bag and left her room with King following in tow.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She flipped the light on.

Luz opened the cupboard and pulled out 2 of King's bowls and some dog food.

She filled one with water and the other with food before setting it down infront of him. He immediately dug in, Luz making a disgusted face at the slopping sounds he made. "Jeez..." 

"Ok Hooty come out from hiding." She spoke and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hooty was their pet owl. She wasn't sure if it was illegal or not to have an actual owl in your home in New York city, but Eda wasn't one for the rules anyway.

She heard his familiar 'hoo' from somewhere in the house. She sighed, an amused smile on on her face. "Alright fine, I'll leave your food in your cage." She poured a good amount of owl pellets in his bowl.

Luz grabbed her french toast from the microwave and began eating. She thought back to school. She liked Hexside so far, everyone seemed alright. She was glad she at least made 3 new friends. Barcus was a good lab partner, pretty good at taking notes. Willow was super nice, and Luz definitely wanted to get to know her more. Gus was nice too, he seemed like fun to be around.

When she was finished, she washed her plate in the sink and set it carefully in the dish rack. She grabbed her lunch from the fridge and put it inside her bag.

Luz looked down at her purple G-shock watch. 7:40. At least she had a few minutes to spare this time.

She grabbed her bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder and checking inside to make sure she had everything. "King, be good while I'm gone ok? Make sure Hooty doesn't destroy anything." She bent down and scratched the Yorkie behind the ear.

He barked in response as if agreeing with her. "Good boy," she smiled.

She sat down on the stairs infront of the front door and slipped on a pair of converses. She stood and grabbed her keys. "Hooty! Don't wreck the house!" She shouted before opening the door and locking it behind her.

She breathed in the fresh October air. It was a little chilly, but she had her hoodie to keep her warm.

She took in the early morning lights of the city. It looked nice in the morning time.

She stepped out onto the street, looking both ways before doing so.

The bus usually picked up kids from her block on this street, and she was late the last time.

She stood patiently, rocking back and forth on her heels.

A few minutes passed by, still no bus. Had she been late again? Luz paled at the thought of walking almost an hour to school. She could do it in the afternoon, but the morning was a whole different story.

"Gonna take the bus again huh?"

Luz was a little startled by the sudden voice.

Her eyes widened, blinking at the source.

It was her.

"U--uh yeah!" She spoke. "Totally gonna take the bus! To school! Like I did yesterday!" She winced. 'Ay dios mío, brain please stop me...' she cursed herself internally.

"Make sure you actually get on this time." Her voice was monotone and so... emotionless. She didn't even bother to look at Luz.

"Oh! I didn't even get to thank you for yesterday!" Luz spoke then, smiling a little.

The girl, 'Amity', Luz had remembered, waved her hand. "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Luz blinked, fingers dancing around the strap of her bag. "I--i... um..." she couldn't even get a word out.

Luz perked up suddenly at the screeching of a car heard down the street. A white Mazda convertible stopped on the curb right infront of Amity. 

Luz furrowed her brows. "Hey gloomy. You plan on standing there long?" Boscha who had been sitting in the driver's seat taunted Amity, reaching over and opening the passenger door for her. Amity rolled her eyes, getting in and shutting the door. That girl Skara had been in the back seat on her phone.

Boscha smirked at Luz. "You plan on catching the bus this time?"

Luz clenched her fists, an annoyed pout growing on her face. 

"Might wanna buy some track shoes for the marathon!" Boscha cackled as she sped off with the two other girls in tow.

Luz crossed her arms, kicking at a rock on the ground infront of her. "Jerk..." she mumbled to herself.

She hadn't been paying attention when the bus stopped infront of her.

When she realized it was slowly starting to drive off. "Hey! Not this time!" She growled, grabbing at the rubber surrounding the doors.

She shot a glare to the smug bus driver as she made her way to the back of the bus, once again ignoring the stares of judging eyes.

She sighed, clutching the strap of her bag tightly. She wasn't so sure she liked taking the bus. Every time she stepped on it felt like 10 pounds of pure pressure pressing down on her.

She thought back to Amity. Why was she so... distant? Luz wondered why the girl had seemed so cold. She never saw her smile.

Luz sighed, popping her earbuds in and pressing shuffle on her Lo-fi playlist.

.

.

.

Luz, unsurprisingly, was the last one off the bus again. The bus driver nearly got the back of her hoodie stuck in between the doors, so if she didn't move fast enough she'd surely be screaming for her life down a few city blocks right now.

She watched as students poured inside the school, some staying outside to talk to friends, and other's simply buying time until class starts.

She made her may onto the front lawn, almost tripping over a couple who had been literally making out right there.

"You mind?" The girl pulled away from her boyfriend, shooting Luz an annoyed glare.

Luz held her hands up in defense. "Sorry!" She apologized quickly before continuing on her way. ' I wonder what compels people to be doing that this early in the morning...' it wasn't really anything new, she saw it all the time at her old school.

"Luz, Hey!" She smiled at the sight of Willow walking down the steps and waving at her.

"Good morning!" Luz greeted excitedly.

"Morning! Did you get here ok this time?" Willow asked.

Luz thought back to Boscha taunting her once again and the fact that she almost had to chase the bus again and the fact that she nearly died getting off of it.

"Yeah I got here fine! Almost had to sprint after the bus again." Luz gave her a crooked smile.

Willow sighed and shook her head as they started walking up the steps. "That bus driver just sounds like an instigator. You don't have anyone to give you a ride to school?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

There was Eda, but Luz wasn't really sure what her schedule was even like. It could alternate between busy and free all the time.

"There's always my mom, but her schedule gets really hectic." 

"If you want, I can ask one of my parents to give you a ride?" She offered.

Luz shook her head. "Nah, I don't want to trouble you." She said as she pushed open one of the school doors, holding the other open for Willow.

"Luz, it really wouldn't be any trouble! You wouldn't have to chase after the bus anymore." The two girls shared a laugh once they got to Willow's locker on the first floor.

"That's ok Willow! How about this, I'll keep that in mind as a last resort, ok?"

She sighed, dropping her bag in her locker and taking a few books and a notebook out. "Alright, if you say so. C'mon let's go to your locker."

"Hey, did your chemistry teacher ever hand out that permission slip to your class?" Willow asked as they made their way down the hallway.

Luz raised a brow, adjusting the strap on her bag a little bit. "Permission slip?"

Willow nodded, fumbling with her books for a second before she pulled out a piece of paper. "Yeah! The science department put together a trip to go to the NYC science center."

Luz shook her head. They got to her locker and she put in the combo, opening it. "Your teacher will probably give it to you today, if not, then tomorrow at the latest. The trip is next week Thursday." Willow explained.

"Sounds like fun! Are they just taking us on a tour?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah! The science center is owned by Belos industries. I've never been there before, but I imagine they'll show us all their cool new technology they've been developing."

Luz's eyes widened with glee as she gasped. She turned around, jumping up and down excitedly. "Do think they have a jetpack? Oh my gosh I've always wanted to fly a jetpack! Just like in the comic books!" Just the thought of touching a jetpack was sending her straight to cloud nine. She couldn't count on her fingers anymore how many times she dreamed of having the power to fly and beat the crap out of a super villan.

"If it's owned by Belos industries they'd have anything!" Willow chuckled.

Luz slammed her locker shut, smiling widely as they began to walk down the hallway again. "You think they'd let me try it? Man I wanna try it!"

Willow laughed, resting a hand on Luz's shoulder. "I doubt they'd let a highschool sophomore operate a jetpack."

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" Luz's shoulders slumped a little, but popped back up seconds later. "I at least wanna touch it!"

"Maybe that they'll let you do." Willow smiled, amused at her friend's overexcitedness. 

The five minute bell rung and the two girls bid eachother their temporary goodbyes.

Luz headed off to chemistry, hoping that her teacher would hand out the permission slips today.

She entered the classroom, not everyone had arrived to class yet.

Barcus was sitting at the regular science issued desk.

"Morning Barcus!" She greeted him, setting her books down off to the side.

He smiled a little, "Good morning Luz," he said before nodding at her and going back to his notes. "Hey did you know we're going on a field trip next week?" Luz asked, taking out one of her notebooks to copy the notes that were on the board.

He looked up, turning his head towards her. "Yeah, to the science center. My dad actually works there."

"Really? Do they have jetpacks there? And can I fly it?"

He snorted. "Yeah they have a jetpack prototype, but it'd be too dangerous for you to fly it right now. I don't think they'd let any of us students operate it though."

"Shoot! Is it too much to ask to want to ride an actual jetpack?" She asked, her voice cracking miserably.

"Well, on the brightside we get complementary stickers."

She perked up a little. "Stickers you say hm?"

More students started pouring in the class and then the bell finally rung. "Ok let me take a attendance." The teacher mumbled as he grabbed his clipboard and pen, his eyes occasionally glancing up to see which student was present.

"Okay. I have these permission slips for our science center field trip next week. I'm going to pass them out to each row, make sure everybody gets one or I guess you're not going." He grabbed a stack of the rectangular slips and passed them out.

Luz was practically bouncing in her chair as she recieved hers.

"Ugh, boring. Can't we go somewhere else for this field trip?" Boscha drawled from across the classroom.

She leaned her chair far back, twirling her pencil in her hand. The teacher sighed. "Boscha, this field trip is part of your grade depending on the notes you take. You seem to be flunking my class pretty early in the year, might wanna use this to help you." He quipped.

Boscha blushed, glaring at anyone who dared to laugh in her expense.

Luz covered her mouth to hide her small fit of giggles. Serves her right.

"Anyway, make sure you get this signed by next week Wednesday. The trip is the following Thursday." He noted.

Luz put the permission slip in her folder for safe keeping.

She couldn't wait for the field trip. Even though she couldn't exactly get to use the jetpack like she wanted, she imagined the cool inventions she'd get to see.

And maybe, just maybe they'd let her touch something.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Luz, you and your jetpacks😂 anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, drop a comment!  
> Next chapter will be out soon! Things are starting to get a little interesting here😏👉🏾👉🏾💥💥


	4. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally gets to go on the long awaited science trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long I had to edit the hell out of this chapter, lots of trial and error and all that. I changed this alot from what the plot for this chapter was originally supposed to be, so it took me a while to edit that in here. Also, I know this chapter is kinda long, but I intended for it to be that way since alot happens and I didn't want to split it up in 2 chapters.  
> Anyway, enjoy!🤩

Luz couldn't wait to get home. The normal 45 minute walk it took for her to get home turned into the 30 thanks to her speed walking. 

She wasn't sure if it was just the thought of a jetpack making her excited over a field trip.

She pulled out her house keys, sticking it in the door and unlocking it. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Hey! I got home early today from work. How was school?" Eda came out from the kitchen, in the middle of drying a plate.

Luz kicked off her shoes but scolded herself internally and instead rested them off to the side next to the door. "It was good! We have this field trip coming up next week Thursday, we're going to the science center!" She said excitedly.

Eda raised a brow, going back to the kitchen and resuming drying the dishes. "The science center? You mean that nerd attraction in mid town?" She snorted.

Luz rolled her eyes, following Eda back into the kitchen. "Yes the nerd attraction. Willow told me about it! I really want to go!"

Eda glanced at Luz over her shoulder as she dried another plate. The girl had been giving her the trademark puppy eyes. "You actually want to go to that place? I didn't think you were one to like science." Eda mused, setting the plate in the dish rack and grabbing another one.

Luz walked over and started to help her. "I find it interesting! Plus they have a jetpack prototype! I wanna touch it so bad..." Eda winced, watching as Luz practically drooled over the jetpack part.

"Jeez, you're more of a nerd than I thought. Yeah of course you can go, just don't get yourself into trouble." Eda smirked.

Luz smiled widely, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll go get my permission slip!" She raced from the kitchen into the living room.

Eda sighed to herself as she grabbed another dish. Luz was definitely growing fast. She was afraid she'd blink and Luz would be 20 years old and in college, or doing something creative.

She wasn't her mother. She knew that. She wanted to be the best guardian, stand in parent, she wanted to be the best whatever it was that she could be to Luz. She deserved it after all. After all she went through.

Eda was glad Luz was still able to smile despite it all.

"Here it is!" She heard Luz shout from the living room. Seconds later she brought a rectangular slip with small black lettering on it.

Eda scanned it skeptically for a second. She dried her hands before taking the slip and sitting down at the kitchen table.

After she read it she looked up at Luz who had been pressing her hands firmly into the table and staring at her.

"So you're sure you want to go on this thing?" Eda took a stray pen that had been on the table, getting ready to sign it.

Luz nodded, staring at her intently. "Yes."

Eda sighed, signing her signature onto the directed line below. She handed Luz the permission slip who shouted a loud "YES!" And fist pumped the air.

Eda chuckled, standing up. "Yeah, yeah. You better get to sweeping this kitchen before I change my mind." She scolded playfully, reaching over and ruffling Luz's hair.

Luz quickly grabbed the broom and dust pan nearby before saluting her. "You got it boss!"

She smiled, exiting the kitchen and going to her small office that was just down the hall from the living room.

Luz finished sweeping the kitchen, grabbing her permission slip and going back to the living room for her bag.

She jumped at the sight of Hooty on his perch in the hallway. "Were... were you there this whole time?"

He blinked at her, long and slow before letting out a 'Hoot' in response.

She shook her head, petting him before entering her room and closing the door.

She dropped her bag on the bed sitting down at her desk and pulling out her sketchbook from the side drawer.

King padded into her room, barking at her from the doorway.

"Hiya king! C'mere!" She motioned for him to come. He walked over to her and she pulled him up in her lap.

He licked her chin and she giggled. "Wanna see what I'm gonna draw? I ruined my Luzara drawing yesterday, but today we're gonna start fresh!"

He watched closely as she pulled out a pencil and began sketching a panel onto her sketchbook paper.

It was about 15 minutes later when she had the basic idea for the comic down.

"You see king? It's me, riding a jetpack." She grinned at her creation.

He barked at her in response.

"What, you don't like it?" She glanced at the drawing again. "I should ink this."

Luz finished going over her drawing in pen before taking a break to go shower.

When she was finished Luz got in bed for once this time. King hopped up at the foot of her bed and she reached over to scratch behind his ear.

She pulled the covers up, before setting her phone on her night stand.

"Goodnight King."

.

.

. 

THURSDAY

Luz practically jumped out of bed at the sound of her alarm.

7:00 it had read. They had to be at school early for the field trip.

She quickly got up, digging in her closet for the perfect trip attire.

She decided on a short sleeved flannel. She put on a long sleeved black shirt before pulling the flannel over that and some regular blue jeans.

King followed Luz out of her room when she went to go brush her teeth.

"Luz! Are you up already?" Eda called from the kitchen. She was attempting to try her hand at pancakes again.

Luz wiped some toothpaste foam from her face, calling out "Yeah!" As she made her way downstairs.

"Ah good, now you can try my crappy pancakes." Eda snorted.

Luz gasped, pressing a hand to her chest dramatically as she sat down. "I for one think your pancakes are delicious!" Her tone sounded offened as she sat down.

"Don't suck up to me kid," Eda jokes as she set the plate of mushy goodness infront of Luz.

She was literally drooling as she dug her fork in the first pancake, tearing a piece off with her teeth and chewing.

"Insult your pancakes again and I'll sick King on you." Luz narrowed her eyes light-heartedly at Eda as she bent down to give King his food. She held her hands up in defense, going to pour some owl pellets in Hooty's cage who had been asleep.

"Alright, alright you got me. I'll try not to do it again." Eda smirked, going to the sink to handle any left over dishes.

Luz finally took the bite out of her last pancake, standing up and going over to the sink. "That was really good!" Eda attempted to grab the plate from Luz's hands, but the latter nudged her hand away. "Let me do it, you work too much."

Eda chuckled, stepping aside to let Luz wash her own plate.

"You excited for the nerd attraction?" Eda asked, leaning on the counter beside the sink.

Luz rolled her eyes, pulling her sleeves up. "Yeah I'm excited! I wanna see all types of cool inventions and gadgets they got!" Luz smiled.

"Mhm yeah, and by that you mean you just want to touch the jetpack." Eda gave Luz a knowing look.

She blushed a little, laughing in response at being slightly called out. "You know me so well! But don't you think that'd be so cool? If they let me try it out?" Luz flicked her hands of the water, eventually drying them off with a cloth.

"Yeah it would, but I also smell lawsuit. Luz, you trip over air." Eda cackled at the last part.

Luz pouted, crossing her arms and tipping her nose in the air. "I do not!" She quickly changed her mind at Eda's raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok fine. But I don't do it on purpose!" She argued.

Eda grabbed her denim jajacket from the rack behind the door. "Oh I know. Hey, I asked my boss to give me a little time off in the mornings. I felt bad for you having to run after the bus again."

Luz's eyes sparkled as she gasped, practically teleporting to Eda and grabbing her by the jacket collar. "Y--you mean you're gonna drop me off to school?"

Eda laughed, ruffling Luz's hair as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl next to the door. "Yeah. Now come on, let's go before Hooty starts eating, you know how he gets."

Luz nodded, grabbing her bag from the couch in the living room and scratching King behind the ear before they left.

Luz opened the passenger door to Eda's red Nissan Altima. 

Luz sniffed the air as Eda twisted the keys in the ignition. "Ah, shotgun."

Eda snorted, turning her head back, one arm leaning over the seat to make sure she backed out properly. "Yeah don't let it get to your head."

"Too late." Luz grinned as clutched the strap of her bag.

.

.

The car ride was purely Luz racing on and on about the science center and all the things she'd see, and Eda humoring her for her own lack of science invention knowledge.

She parked on the curb right next to Hexside.

"Ok Kid listen up, follow the rules on the trip ok? And make sure you see where your teacher is at all times. I don't wanna get a phone call saying that you got lost and they can't find you." Eda looked stern, but it was easy to see the worry in her eyes.

"I'd hate for a repeat of last time."

Luz shivered. She remembered when she was 10 and got lost at the zoo. It was terrible.

"Don't worry Eda! I'll be fine! And I don't do rules, I'm a bad boy!" Luz flexed her arms, puffing out her chest.

She reached over to ruffle Luz's hair, laughing at her antics. "Yeah yeah, just don't get into any trouble."

Luz gave her a thumbs up as she got out the passenger side. "You got it!"

She shut the door, and Eda gave her one last worried glance before driving off, most likely to work.

Luz made her way inside the school, making sure to dodge the couple that was making out who seemed to be permanently glued to that one spot.

She made it onto the second floor where her locker was.

"Should I bring Azura with me? Should I not?" She held the book in her hands, a thoughtful look on her face.

She shrugged, slipping the book in her bag to take with her on the trip.

"Good morning Luz!" She turned around, getting excited at hearing the familiar voice.

"Willow, Gus! Good morning!" She greeted. The two waved as they walked up to her.

"Morning! You excited for the trip? I know I sure am!" Gus seemed extra giddy today, it was apparent with the big smile on his face.

"Super excited!" Luz grinned.

Willow leaned over and whispered to Gus loud enough that Luz could hear. "She's just excited about the jetpack."

Gus chuckled. "I don't blame you! I heard Belos industries is the first to design their first solid prototype!"

Luz had to admit, she didn't know much about science at all, but she was interested enough to learn so much more.

"Really? That's awesome! Do you think they're gonna have someone test it out?" Luz asked as she closed her locker and they started walking.

"It's highly likely! It's a shame they won't let one of us test it out though..." Gus kicked at a stray penny on the ground.

"That's what i said! Oh what I'd give to fly one of those..." she mumbled.

"Do you guys even know how to fly a jetpack?" Willow asked skeptically.

They both shook theirheads, but immediately prepared a counter to her question. "I thought so." She laughed.

"Willow, Willow, Willow... it's not the knowing how, it's the adrenaline." Gus said it in an informative tone before laughing at his own joke.

Luz nodded in agreement. "Sir Augustus is right, the adrenaline of not knowing how to operate a jetpack is in fact exquisite."

Willow shook her head, snorting at their antics.

They talked a little more, mostly about the trip and school. The bell rung, indicating the five minutes left before first period.

"It's a shame we're not on the same bus." Luz frowned.

"That's ok Luz! We'll see you in the science center anyways! We can hangout then!" Willow smiled, putting a hand on Luz's shoulder.

She nodded, smiling back at her. "Yeah for sure!"

With that, they headed off their separate ways.

Luz arrived at her first period chemistry class, the excitement still powering her morning energy.

Her peers talked amongst themselves, the onl sound in the room was regular teenage chatter.

The bell rung and Luz sat down in her seat. "Hey Luz." Barcus greeted.

She waved at him. "Hey!"

"Would you want to be my partner for the trip?" He asked then.

She nodded. "Sure! This is gonna be so fun!" She was bouncing in her seat at this point.

"Ok guys, settle down. Now, we'll be leaving for the science center right after this period. Please find a partner you can stick with for the trip, and you'll need a note book and pencil to take notes." The teacher instructed, pulling on a brown leather jacket.

"Remember that the quality of the notes you take count as a quiz grade, so make sure you take some good ones." He sat back down at his desk, typing in something on his computer.

"You guys are free to have the period to yourselves, but be mindful of the time please."

.

.

The bell rung signaling the end of 1st period.

"Ok if everyone were to exit the class in a single file line that would be great." The teacher spoke up, going to the door and opening it.

Luz stood up, her and Barcus walking side by side as they exited the class room.

"Watch it track star." Boscha shoved passed the two of then with Skara in tow, the latter turning around and shooting Luz an apologetic smile.

Luz frowned, shaking her head. "I swear she's such a jerk."

"Don't pay her any mind, she does it for attention anway." Barcus assured her.

Luz waited for her teacher's next instruction, deciding to pass the time scanning the hallway.

Other science classes poured out of their rooms, all ready to go on the trip. She spotted Willow and Gus nearby.

"Hey! Guys!" Luz shouted over the hallway chatter.

She managed to catch their attention as their classes managed to blend together a little.

"Heya Luz!" Gus called over the crowd.

The classes flooded out onto the front lawn and out onto the curb where the buses had been waiting to take them.

"My class is on bus number 3!" Luz's teacher called out, hands over his head and motioning for them to follow him.

Luz and Barcus stuck close together so they didn't get lost in the sea of students.

They made their way towards the middle section of the bus, away from Boscha especially.

"Remember to take notes!" The teacher called out one last time to his class before the bus started moving.

The students amongst the bus erupted into a wave of chatter once more.

Luz and Barcus began to talk about the many prototypes that the science had been working on, including the jetpack.

.

.

The science center was huge.

It was tall building with glass that was reminiscent of a two way mirror.

The inside of the building was a pristine white with the occasional neon green light to indicate a work in progress that had been on display.

Luz shivered, rubbing her arms. The building was colder than it was outside.

"Ah! You must be Hexside highschool!" An employee came to greet them. She had dark navy blue hair, she wore round glasses and had on long white jacket.

She shook hands with Luz's chemisty teacher. He also happened to be the head of the science department.

"Yes hi! It's very nice to meet you!" He greeted.

"Psst, hey Barcus, who's she?" Luz leaned over and whispered to her partner.

He leaned back to respond. "That's Lilith clawthorne. She's one of the scientists here, she's also the head engineer."

Luz blinked. Clawthorne... clawthorne... she's sure she heard that name somewhere before.

Just out the corner of her eye, Luz could spot the familiar green of Amity's hair. 

'I guess everyone's got chemistry first period...' she thought to herself.

Amity looked like she didn't want to be there, eyes casted off to the side and not paying attention to anything.

"Well I'd be honored to have one of team members give you a tour." She gestured to a red haired man walking up, clipboard in his hand.

"Everyone, meet Dr. (Insert last name here). He'll be giving you all the tour."

Lilith patted him on the shoulder before walking off to fulfill whatever duties she had.

Dr. (Insert last name here) waved at the students. "Good morning everyone! I'm glad I'm giving you all this tour, I dont really get to do anything like this so often. I'm the co engineer here at the science center owned by belos industries. My son Barcus is also among your class." He smiled, gesturing to Barucs.

He waved shyly, shrinking a bit under the new attention he garnered.

"Now without further ado, let's get this tour started!" He motioned with his arm.

All the science classes joined as one as the followed him.

"Ok! Our first stop is our 3rd gauntlet prototype. Or, prototype B24G. It's original intended function is to channel the nitroglycerin in a person's sweat and use it as energy." He explained, pointing at the tiny holes in the gauntlet.

Barcus took out his notebook, already jotting down notes. Luz beside him stared at the contraption in awe, notebook close to sliding out of her hand.

He nudged her a little. "Luz, don't forget to take notes!" He reminded her.

She snapped out of her nerd daze, pulling out a pencil and writing. "Right right, don't wanna lose points..." she mumbled, doing her best to follow along with lecture.

They moved on with it.

Dr. (Insert last name here) explained the various functions of their newly designed prototypes and gadgets, all in detail. Luz managed to write what she could get down.

It was game over when they got to the jetpack.

"This here is prototype A15X. It's intended use is to be worn on the back and-"

"Fly!" Luz couldn't help but interrupt and shout. She covered her mouth quickly in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at her.

"Ms. Noceda..." her teacher scolded her, tapping his foot.

She gulped, kicking at the floor. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Dork!" Luz turned around and shot a glare at Boscha who had been a few feet away.

Dr. (Insert last name here) chuckled, pointing his pen at Luz. "No she's right! This is the invention we're most proud of! The Belos Industries jetpack! It attaches to your body the same way a backpack would. The slots in the back are the jets, and then you can fly!"

Luz jotted down more notes, the left over embarrassment lining her cheeks in a small blush.

"Moving on!"

Luz felt a shoulder knock into hers and she let out an 'oof' before tripping to the ground, her notebook falling with a splat.

"Aw, the track star fell! You better get up before you lose the race!" Boscha cackled as she and Skara floated past.

Luz stared at her in dismay, picking up the stray loose papers from her notebook. Barcus most likely hadn't noticed because he kept moving with the class.

A voice sighed, and somebody bent down to help her. "Sorry that happened. You should really watch out for Boscha."

Luz was in the middle of grabbing another paper when she looked up.

Her eyes locked with familiar golden ones. "A--amity?" She sputtered out.

The girl tilted her head. "You know my name?"

Luz shook her head quickly of her slight daze. "U--uh yeah! I heard it around school and uh, made the connection!" Luz was a terrible liar, so she was surprised she was able to come up with something on the spot like that.

Amity regarded her for a second more before helping to gather the rest of her spilled papers. They both stood, and she handed Luz the stray notes.

"Here. Try to be more careful next time." With that the girl was off, going to catch up with her own class.

Luz stood there, dumbfounded. She just had a conversation... with Amity Blight.

It took her a while for it to finally register.

"Luz? C'mon he's explaining the next one!" Barcus had come to see where she had gone.

She finally snapped out of it, following along.

"These here, are our spiders. We planned to create little nano robots, so we needed a reference. These are some of the rarest spiders in the world by the way."

Luz made sure she got that down. She looked up from her notebook. When she was little, she found insects interesting, especially spiders. They were just so... strange.

"Hey um dad? One of the spiders is missing." Barcus pointed to the large glass case the spiders were being held in.

Dr. (Insert last name here) squinted, looking at the case as he adjusted his glasses. "Huh... they must be using that one for tests. Nothing to worry about! Onto the next!" Barcus unconsciously left Luz again. 

She was staring wide eyed and interested at the glass case filled with the creepy crawlies.

She felt a sudden sting in her hand and she cried out in oain. "Ouch!" 

She pushed away from the glass case, shaking her hand to help rid of the pain.

She stared down at the bump right between her index finger and thumb. She rubbed at it, squinting.

She shrugged, it must've been there before or something. Maybe a rash and she didn't know.

"Hey Barcus wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the bi disaster with spider powers. What could go wrong?
> 
> Drop a comment!


	5. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes through the phases of a spider bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back with another chapter😎👉🏾👉🏾  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also please note, coupled with the symptoms of the spider bite, Luz does experience a panic attack in this chapter so please, dont be afraid to let me know if you're uncomfortable with anything and I'll try to put a warning, or edit it out.

Sweating.

She was sweating alot. That was the first thing.

"Phew... is it kinda hot in here to you?" Luz pulled at her shirt collar, fanning herself lightly.

Barcus glanced at her before looking back down to write something in his notebook. "It's actually pretty cold in here. They keep it that way so the inventions don't overheat." He explained.

She nodded. It was cold.. But that was strange considering whenever she wiped her forehead all she could see was her hand glistening in sweat.

"Yep, makes sense..." she mumbled.

Dr. (Insert last name here) was going on about some other project, but Luz found that as time ticked by she could barely pay attention to his voice anymore. He sounded distant... like a far off echo.

They moved onto the next invention.

Jittery. 

Every second that passed Luz felt a body part twitch, whether it be her leg, hand, or eye. And it had been going on for a full 15 minutes now.

She felt nervous. What was going on? She was sweating profusely and now she was getting the jitters?

Luz reached down and grabbed her hand, it had been twitching uncontrollably to the point where it looked down right strange.

She glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. Surely if Boscha saw she'd have something to say about it.

Luz tried her best to take notes, but with her jittery hands it was impossible. She tried writing down whatever she could, but she nearly dropped her pencil countless times already, and her handwriting was starting to look like a preschooler's.

"C'mon... this is a grade!" She mumbled to herself, trying for the umpteenth time to write down what the scientist had been saying, but she ended up finally dropping her pencil. It fell to the ground with a quiet clatter.

A few students turned to look in her direction. "Haha..." she laughed nervously as she bent down to pick it up. 

"What the...!" She couldn't even pick up the pencil. Her hand was shaking so bad that her futile attempts to get the pencil meant nothing now.

With all the strength she could muster she grabbed it up quick, sliding into her pocket.

She breathed out a breath of slight relief.

"Oh! I'll show you all to the cafeteria! It's about time for the lunchbreak."

Luz tucked her notebook away in her bag, choosing to hold the strap of her bag rather than keep them at her sides.

The cafeteria was just as large as the display hall. White lining just about everywhere, and silver colored tables. There were about 5 vending machines scattered across the entirety of the cafeteria.

"Before I leave you all for a while I'm going to introduce you to our 4D printer." He led the large group over to a big clunky looking machine that matched with the tables in the cafeteria.

"This here is model R35F. Or you can just call him Ronald." Dr. (Insert last name here) grinned as he tapped the top of the machine.

"You use this by going to the selection menu here and typing in the kind of food you want. And it creates the food by smashing tiny molecules together until it replicates something reminiscent of what you chose." He explained proudly.

"What's the point of the vending machines then?" Boscha asked boredly, not even looking up as she scrolled through something in her phone.

"Oh, we're still in the testing phases with Ronald, so the vending machines are here in case he exploads."

He chuckled looking at the surprised faces of the students. "Oh I'm only joking! We still are in the testing phase though! We've had a few minor malfunctions." He said.

Luz's science teacher thanked him before gathering the attention of all the classes. "Ok everybody! Feel free to sit at any table you like! After lunch we'll finish off the rest of the tour and head back to school." He clasped his hands together and the crowd of students dispersed.

Luz stood there, shaking and sweaty and very nervous. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead again. She felt cold again, and she shivered. Did she have a fever? Is that why she was feeling this way?

She didn't want to move, her body parts felt like lead. She stared at the ground with wide eyes, hands rubbing up and down her jittery arms.

"Luz!" She jumped at the hand on her shoulder, stumbling back.

Gus and Willow stood there, confused looks on their faces as they stated at her.

"Luz? Are you good?" Gus asked, tilting his head slightly.

She breathed, and suddenly it felt labored.

She nodded slowly. "Y--yeah... I--im fine." She was taken aback at how hoarse her voice sounded. Now that she was thinking about it, her throat was really dry and she felt thirsty. Like really thirsty.

Willow squinted, looking at Luz's features. She looked pale, her forehead covered in a glistening layer of sweat, and she had dark rims around her eyes. "Luz? You uh, you don't look so good." Willow rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Luz shook her head and gave a lethargic thumbs up as she smiled. "Nah I'm fine! C-c'mon let's go sit my legs are killing me." She mumbled out the rest of her statement as she practically dragged herself to an empty table. Willow sat down next to her, and pulled her lunch from her bag.

Luz struggled to pull out the sandwhich from her bag. She quickly dropped it onto the table.

Gus glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he bit into his peanut butter and jelly.

She tried unwrapping the foil surrounding the sandwhich, but it took her longer than usual.

She slowly took a bite out of her sandwhich, but as soon as she swallowed it the nausea started. She banged her head on the table, clutching her stomach with both hands.

"Luz, are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good at all." Willow asked worriedly, reaching a hand out slightly.

Luz stood up from the table on her shakey legs. "I'll be back..."

She rushed away from the table quickly, hoping that she wouldn't vomit in the process. She exited the cafeteria, turning down various hallways.

'Bathroom... bathroom. Where's the bathroom?'

This place was like a maze. Different corners, different hallways different turns, it was all too much for her at once.

Her eyes widened in joy when she spotted a door with a sign on it. 'RESTROOM' it read in big bold black letters on a platinum plaque.

She pushed it open, practically falling inside.

She quickly pushed opens stall and fell to her knees, letting put the contents of her stomach. After about a minute of that, she sighed, leaning back and running her hands through her hair frantically.

"What is going ON with me?" 

Her heartbeat started to speed up, and the sweat only accumulated more.

This wasn't good.

It was happening again.

She clutched her chest, taking deep but labored breaths to try and calm her fast beating heart. She gasped at the palpitations she felt.

With shakey hands, she pulled out her phone. It took her a few tries to put in her password with treming fingers. She clicked on Eda's contact number, deciding if she should call her or not.

Luz clicked her phone off, shoving it inside her bag.

"I need to get out of here..." 

She made sure to flush the toilet before she washed her hands and ran out of the bathroom.

She turned down the confusing paths of hallways and doors.

She finally got to the lobby of the science center.

She pushed open the big glass double doors and immediately darted down the block.

It would take her a good half hour to get home.

She didn't care.

She kept running, and running.

.  
.  
.

Luz stumbled up the front steps of their house, shoving her keys in the lock and jiggling it until it opened.

She dragged herself up the steps to her room, gasping for just one proper breath. She didn't even make it to the bed, falling just at the foot of it.

She panted, taking off her short sleeved flannel. She felt hot again. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, wiping the copious amounts of sweat off of her forehead.

She felt like she was going to pass out, and she wished it would happen soon, but she ended up staying awake through her suffering.

She heard the front door open then close.

Eda.

She wanted to go tell her everything that had happened, but Luz was afraid she'd get in trouble for ditching school.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Luz's vision started to get hazy, little black dots begining to dance in her sight.

"Luz? What are you doing home early?" Eda's voice sounded distant and far away.

"And why are you on the floor? Are you alright kid?" Eda had bent down, resting a hand on Luz's shoulder.

"Luz?"

"Luz!"

.

.

.

"Mami? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, cariño."

"Where's somewhere?"

"I... I don't know yet."

"Mami?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you promise we'll be safe?"

"...I promise."

.

.

.

.

Luz woke up with a jolt.

She sat up quickly, taking a deep breath and inhaling as much air as she could.

She ran a shakey hand through her hair nervously as she took the time to process things.

"W--what..." she mumbled to herself.

The door creaked open slowly, and Eda appeared in the doorway, a tray of food an an ice pack in her hands. "Oh! Kid you're awake!" She set the tray down on Luz's nightstand before pulling a chair up to her bedside.

Luz raised a brow, tilting her head slightly at her. "E--Eda?"

She grabbed the the temperature gun from the nightstand and held it a few centimeters away from Luz's forehead. It made a beeping noise and Eda pulled it away to look at the results.

"Hm, 98.8. I guess that's normal enough..." Eda mumbled to herself.

Luz blinked. What had she been talking about? Why did her temperature need to be taken?

"Eda, why did you take my temperature?" Luz asked, glancing over at the item on the nightstand.

"You don't remember?" She got up, handing a glass of water over to Luz. She shook her head, gulping down the water.

"No... I think I blacked out." Luz said then, twirling the cup in her hands gently.

"I came home from work and found you in here on the floor. You looked like you'd seen better days kid." Luz saw the worried look on Eda's face.

That's when she remembered.

The sweating.

The shakey muscles.

The nausea.

Her heart dropped when she finally pieced it together.

"Oh no! I ditched the field trip!"

Eda raised a brow. "Wait a minute, you what?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

Luz gulped, both hands threading through her hair nervously. "I... I don't know. I wasn't feeling well a little bit into the trip. I remember throwing up... I guess I just left and ended up going home." She stopped her hands on the bed, clenching the sheets nervously. Eda was surely going to skin her alive for this.

"You mean to tell me you were sick, you left a school field trip unauthorized, and you dragged yourself home on what could've been at least an hour walk?"

Luz chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head as her heart started racing again  
"Well when you out it like that you lake it sound really bad..."

Eda pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing. "I won't lie to you, that was dumb kiddo."

Luz winced as she rubbed her shoulder, avoiding Eda's probably scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah, it was."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and finally made eye contact with a smirking Eda. "I also admit that it sounds pretty badass of you. But Luz, please call me next time ok?"

She blinked, staring up at Eda as she stood. "Y--you mean you're not mad?"

Eda shook her head. "Of course not. I'll have to call your teacher and let him know what happened, but don't worry I'll cover for you. You don't have to go to school tomorrow either if you don't want to. I got your back kid." She shot Luz a smile and gave her a thumbs over before closing the door with a soft click.

Luz stared at the door for a few minutes after that. She thought Eda would ground her, or yell at her or something that would follow punishment.

But she was so wrong.

She smiles to herself a bit, snuggling into the bed more. She was glad Eda wasn't mad though, she hated to see her upset.

It was only 5 in the evening which meant she was out for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

Even though she had been out cold for hours she still felt exhausted, but at the same time energized. Maybe it was because Eda wasn't too mad.

She just hoped Gus and Willow weren't too worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Luz and spider powers is a good mix?🤔


	6. Awakening (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's spider powers start to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I'm back! Forgive me for the long wait I've been real busy with school lately so I got held up. Anyway, this is part 1 to Luz's power dilemma. I didn't want the whole chapter to be too long, so I split it up into parts instead.  
> Hope yall enjoy!

Luz decided she was well enough to go back to school the next day, although she knew what was to come from her chemistry teacher.

She sat in bed on her phone.

10 missed calls and 20 missed text messages.

All from Willow and Gus.

Luz bit the tip of her thumb nervously as she scrolled through her notifications.

Those two must've been so worried... she did run out of the building after all.

She tapped on Willow's contact and pressed the little green call button.

It rung for a few moments before Willow finally picked up. "Luz! What happened to you? Are you alright? After lunch you just disappeared!" Luz winced as Willow scolded her from the other end.

"I know, I know. Trust me I'm fine Willow. Yeah... I'm sorry I ditched you guys like that."

"Luz don't ever do that again. I know we haven't known eachother for long, but i was really worried!" Willow said.

Luz sighed. She felt guilty. She didn't mean to worry Willow like that.

"I promise! I swear I won't do it again!" Luz pressed a hand on her chest by her heart for emphasis, but she forgot Willow couldn't see her.

"You better! I have to go get ready, but I'll talk to you in school ok?"

"Yeah! See you!" She pressed end on the call with a sigh.

She tapped on Gus's contact too, deciding to call him.

He answered. The conversation was similar to hers with Willow, basically Gus just scolding her and warning her to at least tell then next time if she was gonna do something like that. Luz agreed and apologized with the promise of seeing eachother in school soon.

She didn't know what grade she was going to get on her notes. She wrote down a good portion of the notes she was supposed to, but this wasn't going go over well with her teacher.

Luz stood, and immediately she could tell the difference if how she felt compared to yesterday. Yesterday she could barely stand on her feet without her legs teasing to give out, but today she felt... fine.

She had been sweating bullets the day before, most likely from a fever, Eda had informed her. But she took her temperature and it was all back to normal. Which was strange considering when you have a fever you usually have some lingering symptoms afterwards.

But she felt fine.

No more dizziness, no more shakey limbs, no more nausea.

Luz was certain she would have at least felt somewhat sick, but she didn't feel sick at all.

She raised a brow to herself. It was strange.

Luz walked over to her body mirror beside the bed. She pulled at her eyelids, examining them in the mirror.

From what Eda had said, Luz looked about on the brink of death yesterday, that she looked pale.

Her skin was it's normal complexion, and no purple bags under her eyes either. Was that supposed to go away that fast?

She shurgged it off, deciding to go pick out her clothes and shower instead she decided on a simple pair Jean's and a long-sleeved purple shirt with a cat paw imprint on the front.

When she was finished with her shower she got dressed and re entered the bathroom to bruh her teeth. The toothpaste tube had been empty so she pulled open the mirror cabinet to grab another.

She screamed.

There on her hand, a big purple and reddish bump stood out. The cabinet door swung wide open, but Luz grabbed it before the glass could shatter to pieces.

She stared down at her hand, panting at her shock.

"Kid? What's going on up there?" Eda called from the kitchen downstairs.

Luz's eyes darted back and forth between the bathroom door and her hand. "Nothing! I just saw a spider!" She called back.

She looked back down at her hand, simply staring at the big bump. "What..." she mumbled to herself.

Where did it even come from? Was this a result of her episode yesterday?

Luz began to calm down a bit. Yeah, that had to be it. She opened the cabinet again, grabbing the toothpaste, some ointment and a roll of bandages.

After she was finished brushing her teeth, she put some ointment on her finger and applied it to the bump. She grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped it carefully around her hand.

When she was satisfied she set the roll down on the sink and stared at it. "I guess that'll do..." she mumbled to herself. She closed the cabinet shut and exited the bathroom.

She grabbed her bag, her beanie and her sketchbook from her room before slowly making her decent downstairs.

The smell of sausages and pancakes filled her nose. It was delightful.

Eda turned around from the stove and smiled a bit. "Hey kiddo, I made you breakfast this morning. I figured you were still a little sick from yesterday." Eda said, turning back to the stove.

Luz slung her back pack over the back of the chair as she sat down. "I feel fine actually! Like I wasn't even sick at all!" Luz said, ruffling her hair a bit and pulling her beanie over her head.

Eda walked over to her, setting a plate down infront of her. "Really? I took your temperature early this morning, you were the same as yesterday."

Luz picked up her fork, stabbing into the fluffy goodness that was Eda's surprisingly good cooking. "I dunno... maybe it just changed over night?" Luz wondered aloud as she bit into the pancake.

It was beyond her how she went from very sick to perfectly fine in a span of hours.

"Could be, or maybe you're just a freak." Eda smirked as she grabbed King's bowl from the dish rack.

Luz pouted, turning back to look at her. "Hey! I'm not a freak!"

Eda gave her a knowing look as she poured King's food in the bowl. "If I'm a freak, you're a freak. You know what? Let me phrase it better, we're weirdos. King! C'mere boy!"

Luz nodded, taking another bite out of her pancake. "Much better! Us weirdos stick together you know."

Eda bent down to pet the yorkie as he immediately dug into his food. She smiled up at Luz. "Hey, I taught you that."

"Learned from the best!" Luz smiled back at her.

Time was ticking down until Luz eventually had to leave.

King came padding over by her feet under the table, laying his head down on her feet.

She tilted her head, reaching down the scratch him behind the ears. "What's the matter King?" She asked.

He whimpered, nudging his head up.

Luz knew what he wanted. She made sure Eda hadn't been looking, she was preoccupied with something in the fridge at the moment. Luz plucked the second to last sausage off her plate and held it done infront of King.

He barked happily, immediately snatching it out of her hand with his mouth. "Hey you almost bit me!" She whisper shouted.

Eda's Luz shenanigan senses tingled and she turned her head, squinting at the girl. "Are you giving him your food again?"

Luz quickly drew her hand back up to where it had been on the table, pretending she didn't hear the sounds King made as he snacked on the sausage. "I do not know of this food you speak of." She answered.

Eda rolled her eyes. "You know you're not supposed to do that. What am I gonna do when he has trouble pooping?" Eda groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Luz shrugged nervously, letting out a laugh. "I couldn't just say no to him! Look at this cute face!" She picked King up on her lap and turned to face Eda.

She just stared.

"Yes you could. You know how he acts like a monarch." Eda deadpanned.

Luz turned to King. "She doesn't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"Anywayyyy, I gotta get going!" Luz set King down in the ground and grabbed her bag.

"Do you want a ride to school kid?" Eda asked.

Luz shook her head as she sat at the steps to put on her converse. "Nah. I think I'll try taking the bus again! It'll save you the trouble." Luz said as she stood up, grabbing her jean jacket from the coat rack.

"You sure?"

Luz nodded as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Yep! Don't worry I'm good!"

"Alrighty kid. I already called the school to let them know what happened. I covered for you, but I doubt your teacher would let you off the hook just like that."

Luz sighed, keys halfway in the lock. "Yeah... I figured. I guess I'll just take what I have coming." Eda frowned a little before walking over and smoothing her hand over Luz's beanie. "You'll be alright kid." Luz nodded, pulling Eda into a tight hug. "I know! I'll see you after school today." She smiled a little.

Eda snorted, hugging her back and pulling down the beanie over her eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah, now get going before you miss the bus." 

Luz nodded, waving her one last goodbye before starting off down the street.

She found that even though it was cold, just maybe she could do without the jacket. That was weird considering all the other days before she'd needed it.

She stopped at her normal waiting spot. She took in the air, it smelled much different than before for some reason... it was almost as if it was a different area entirely, when it was just the same old city block.

It was strange to say the least. She felt better than yesterday, but so much different at the same time.

As per usual, the bus pulled up the curb. It seemed much earlier than the last few times.

She glanced down the right of the sidewalk before stepping on.

No sign of Amity this morning.

She had to be honest, she was sort of looking forward to it. She sighed, stepping on the bus quickly before the driver closed the doors and dragged her down 34th street again.

She once again ignored the stares she got from others on the bus. Really? It had been a few weeks since she got here, did they still have to be so judging?

She sat down in her spot at the back of the bus like normal, popping in her earbuds and cracking open the limited edition Azura volume 5.

That was when she felt it.

A strange tingling sensation at the back of her neck that she could also feel in her toes and finger tips.

Her hand shot up quickly to grab what had been thrown her way.

She blinked, staring at the paper ball in her hand.

'What...?'

"The hell?" The person a few seats away stared at her.

Luz looked up. "Uhhh, this yours?" She practically sputtered out.

The dude stared weirdly, not even answering as he turned back to whatever jackass shenanigans he had been up to.

Luz frowned, looking back down at the paper ball. How did she even catch that? Luz had the worst reflexes on earth, she knew this about herself. How had she been able to catch a paper ball?

She shook of the thought, looking back down at her book. The morning had already been weird enough as is.

.

.

.

The bus pulled to a jerking stop on the curb.

Luz got shoved to the back and was the last one off the bus like usual.

She sighed, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

She had to face the music.

She most certainly wasn't ready.

Luz dodged all the moving bodies that came in her way with surprising speed.

Before she even knew it she was on the front steps of Hexside.

Students poured in and out of the school and their chatter soon became white noise in the background. Maybe she shouldn't have been as nervous as she was, but something about getting in trouble with a teacher just made her feel weird.

Maybe it was because that one time in elementary school she brung a lizard to school and her 2nd grade teacher scolded her so harshly she was afraid to even think about missing homework. The fear of getting in trouble haunted her ever since.

She took a deep breath before mustering up all the courage she could and walking up the stairs. She pulled open one of the big double doors and made her way inside.

Nothing was different, she didn't know why she expected there to be any changes.

Everyone was going on about their day as usual. Kids running down the hall, people talking, a prank or two being pulled just a few feet away.

But some how she just felt so different.

She clutched the strap of her side bag tightly, something she often did when she felt anxious or nervous.

Luz wasn't sure how long she stood there, just a few feet infront of the doors. She just found that she couldn't move. It was simply putting one foot infront of the other, what was so hard?

She stopped by her locker, dropping her bag off and pulling out her binder for class.

That tingling feeling was crawling on her again, so much so that it was starting to creep her out.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she turned around to see both Gus and Willow.

"Guys!" Immediately, before they could even scold her again she pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so so so soooo sorry!"

She pulled back to look at them, eyes filled with guilt.

"We're just glad you're ok! Your chem teacher wasn't too keen on you leaving." Gus explained.

Luz sighed, holding her bag strap again. "I know..." 1st period was in 10 minutes, and Luz's heart rate only continued to beat even faster.

"Luz, what happened to you? Why did you just up and leave?" Willow asked, brows furrowing genuinely.

Luz didn't know which to choose. Tell Willow and Gus that she had practically been on her deathbed yesterday, or don't tell them and leave it at that.

"I um... I wasn't feeling too great." That was true understatement of the week.

Luz saw the skeptical and worried look on both their faces. She dropped both hands on their shoulders, smiling a bit. "Don't worry guys I'm fine! Really, I am!"

Willow sighed. "Alright Luz. We're just glad you're okay." Willow smiled back at her.

Luz sighed in relief. She didn't want them to worry anymore than they already were.

The two minute warning bell blared, and Luz didn't jump at it's sound like she normally would.

"I gotta get to class. I'm really happy you're okay Luz! See you guys in lunch?"

Willow and Luz nodded, waving gus goodbye as he power walked down the hall.

The two girls started walking together as their classes had been in the same direction. They stopped infront of Luz's chemistry class. 

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Luz said then.

Willow nodded, waving to Luz as they went their respective ways. "Later Luz! Don't ditch us this time!" She joked slyly from down the hall.

Luz smiled. At least Willow and Gus weren't too mad.

She found she couldn't say the same for her chem teacher. She turned the knob on the door, it slowly creaking open. A majority of the class was there already save for a few people.

Immediately she felt eyes on her.

She started to get the tingling feeling again.

"Ah if it isn't Ms. Noceda."

Her heart sunk in her chest.

She gulped, turning to face her teacher.

He stood there, clipboard in hand.

"U-um... hi." Shegreated half heartedly.

"Care to explain to the class and I what happened yesterday?" He watched her as she walked over to her table and sat down.

Barcus gave her a pitying glance from the side before going back to his work.

Luz practically sunk down in her seat, trying her best to disappear out of the gaze of her class.

The bell rung, the last few students rushing in before they were marked late.

The teacher came walking over, a pink slip in his hand. 

Luz sat up, squinting at the small rectangular slip he had dropped on her desk. 

Detention.

She saw this coming, yet she was still surprised.

"Can I see your notes from yesterday?" He asked then.

She nodded, quickly sifting through her binder for her chemistry notebook. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

"I'll have to grade this." He walked back to his desk, sitting down as he let the rest of the students copy the notes on the board.

Luz sighed, slumping down in her seat.

"Why did you leave yesterday Luz?" Barcus asked, his voice quiet to not alert the teacher.

She turned to look at him, the words stuck on her tongue.

"I... I wasn't feeling too well."

He raised a brow, setting his pencil down. "Really? Well why didn't you just inform the teacher? They have an infirmary here you know."

Luz nodded as she twirled her purple mechanical pencil in her hand. "Yeah... I don't know I guess I just wasn't in my right mindset."

He glanced at her bandaged hand before looking back up at her. "What's up with your hand?" He pointed to it.

She blinked, but then remembered. "Oh! I accidentally cut myself this morning! I uh, I was making breakfast and it happened." She chuckled nervously.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'm glad you're okay Luz, I was a little surprised when I noticed you went missing."

She smiled at him. "Sorry for worrying you Barcus." He went back to his notes.

Luz put her pencil down, or at least tried to.

She blinked again. Did she not put her pencil down?

She shook her hand.

Nope.

She shook it again.

Still nothing.

She restored to biting at her pencil, trying to gnaw it off.

She tried everything she could, but nothing. The pencil stuck to her hand like the finest glue.

"Urgh, what is going ON?" she mumbled in frustration, shaking her hand frantically.

"Luz!" She flinched, head snapping up to her teacher quickly.

"Y-yes?"

"I do hope you're paying attention. You're already in hot water with me as it is, maybe it's best not to do yourself in more hm?"

Her eyes casted down to the desk, nodding. "Yes..."

Crap. She didn't want to not pay attention, but she was already freaked out by the pencil not coming off of her hand. She couldn't even take the proper notes.

.

By the time the period was over the pencil had still been stuck to her hand. She sighed, clenching her fist and pulling down the sleeve of her shirt over her dilemma.

"Remeber you have detention this afternoon. Room 305." Her teacher said from his desk.

She nodded solemnly, making her way out the classroom.

She tried not to get shoved around like usual in the ocean of students.

The pencil was still sticking to her hand. It was a nuisance at this point.

She kept her head down, not daring to make eye contact with anybody. She was afraid that if she did they'd know all her secrets, even though that was impossible.

She gasped when she felt her body smack right into someone else's. She managed to catch herself from her stumble.

She shook her head and her eyes landed upon one Amity Blight.

The girl had fallen to the ground, notes and books scattered about. She hissed in oain, holding her forehead.

She blinked, eyes trailing up to meet with Luz's.

"Oh gosh! Amity I'm so sorry!"

(I dont care how cliche this is, I'm a sucker for these scenes🤩)

She quickly bent down to the ground and reached for the girl's fallen things.

Amity shook her head, sitting up properly and grabbing a few papers.

"It's fine. I was in a bit of a rush, it's my fault." She said. Her voice sounded slightly irritated Luz could tell.

Luz handed her a few of the fallen papers. She picked up a dark green book. It had a golden lock on the side and familiar design on the front. Luz tilted her head at it. "Huh..."

Amity's eyes widened and she snatched it quickly. "Woah, you got some quick grabbers there." She chuckled a bit.

Amity's cheeks turned a bright pink as she stood up, Luz did too.

"It's nothing! I gotta get to class. Thanks for helping." She left the scene quickly.

Luz stared after her. She didn't know her very well, but Amity seemed like an interesting person.

She sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to be late to her next class.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whatever will she do? Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	7. Awakening (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Luz discovering her spider powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I'm back with another one! Sorry for the wait on this one. I think maybe I rushed the end of this chapter a bit, but eh. Anyway, enjoy!

Walking through the hallways was weird today.

Luz felt off. Like everyone was watching her. That tingling feeling kept turning on and turning off, in a sense.

It was almost like pins and needles.

'Jeez...'

She almost stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't tell if she had said that outloud or in her head.

'I just want this day to be over with already...'

She blinked.

'What...?'

Her thoughts, why were they so loud.

She pressed her hands to her ears in hopes to try and make it stop.

"Ugh..." she mumbled.

Her day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

.

.

.

By the time 7th period rolled around, Luz was a lot calmer than she was earlier.

She and Willow said their goodbyes to Gus from their lunch period.

"Detention huh? Well, I definitely can't say I'm not surprised. No offense of course." Willow said as they walked down the hallway.

Luz sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't blame you. I expected it. Eh, it's not like it's the first time I had detention."

Willow raised a brow, chuckling slightly. "I wouldn't put it past you. What'd you do?"

Luz rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled. "I may have um... bring fireworks to school."

Willow blinked, shifting her books in her arms. "You... you brought fireworks to school?"

Luz nodded slowly. "And snakes."

Willow adjusted her glasses on her face. "Luz, are you sure you only got detention that day?"

"Oh no, I got suspended and I had detention for the rest of the week. Sorry for not specifying."

"What were the fireworks and snakes even for?" 

"A book report!"

They pulled open the doors leading to the gym. "A book report?? Luz, why would you need snakes and fireworks for a book report?" Willow asked, the question coming out in a laugh.

"I wanted to do something different than just going up and reading it to the class ya know? I guess in that case it was a little too different." Luz snorted at the memory.

She remembered the stupid think inside the box camp pamphlet the school had given to Eda after the incident. 

They entered the gym, and Luz spotted the racks of basketballs put out in all four corners of the gym.

Luz hadn't exactly been good at sports, but she liked playing them for the fun of it.

They both headed to the lockeroom to change.

Luz wore a simple purple t shirt with baggy gray sweats.

Luz and Willow made their way to one of the tracks. Luz picked up a basketball, absentmindedly dribbling it.

"So how'd first period go with your teacher?" Willow asked.

Luz sighed, shooting the ball. It banged off the hoop and bounced back into her hands. She caught it with a grunt.

"Not so good. Besides the detention, I'm sure I got a bad grade on the notes."

She got back into position to shoot again.

Willow sighed, watching as Luz shuffled her feet a bit.

"You think he'll let you off the hook soon?"

Luz shurgged, tongue poking out and eyes squinted in concentration. "I hope so. I don't want to be stuck in detention doing chem assignments forever." She chuckled.

She shot the ball.

She frowned when it bounced off the orange rim with a clang.

Her eyes widened, it hadn't been coming back to her like it head been the last few moments, it instead was heading for another girl in her gym class.

What was her name again? Skara?

'Shoot!'

That tingling from earlier, she felt it again.

Right in the nape of her neck.

Skara had been all the way on the other side of the gym, so when Luz dived she wasn't exactly sure how she got all the way to the other side.

Skara and the small group of girls she had been talking to flinched when Luz came barreling down towards them.

She landed infront of them on the ground with a thud.

Luckily, she managed to catch the ball while in the air, so it didn't hit anybody.

Sweat rolled down the side of her face.

She looked up and all them were staring back down at her.

"Isn't this the new girl..." one of girls whispered to Skara, but her eyes were on Luz.

She nodded slowly, a brow raised in confusion as she looked at Luz. "Uhhhh, are you good?" Skara asked.

Luz blinked before getting up quickly. "Y--Yeah! Sorry! I uh, I didn't want the ball to hit you guys so i... I caught it!" She held it out for them to see.

Luz felt like she was about to shrink in on herself at their stares.

She gulped, pulling at her t-shirt a bit. "S--sorry about that..." she mumbled quietly. She turned away, begining to dribble the ball again.

Or at least tried to.

She was a few feet away from them when she found that the ball was completely glued to the back of her hand.

Immediately, the panic started to set in. She still felt the burning stares of the girls on her back, and it almost hurt.

'Oh come on! Not again!' She thought to herself.

She tried dribbling again, but it just resulted in her waving her hand around frantically.

Nothing.

She felt more eyes stick on to her. The last thing she wanted to do right now was make a scene, but it seemed she failed at that.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She whisper shouted, trying desperately to pry the basketball from her palm.

Nothing.

Without even thinking, Luz darted back towards the locker room, hoping to avoid the stares.

She rushed inside, shutting the door and pressing her back against.

"What is HAPPENING to me?" Her heart rate quickened.

She shook her hand again, grunting out in frustration.

Finally, the ball came off, dropping to the floor and rolling towards the door.

Luz wheezed out a sigh of relief before leaning back on the wall of lockers behind her.

She went to go to the door, but she found herself being yanked back.

She almost fell but managed to catch herself.

Her head turned slowly towards her hand that had been stuck smack dab in the middle of one of the lockers.

She groaned, threading her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

Luz grabbed her own wrist, trying to help pry her hand of the metal. "Ugh! Come off already!" She shouted, somehow managing to climb on the locker.

She pressed her feet against the metal and pulled upwards on her hand.

There was a knock and her head snapped towards the door.

"Luz? Everything ok? You just ran out." Willow said from the other side.

Luz's panic meter was nearly through the roof. She imagined how it would look to see her standing sideways on the locker and her hand stuck to it.

Willow would probably freak out and run away.

She thought quickly. "Yep! I'm fine totally fine!" She grunting once again as she tried desperately to pull her hand off.

"Luz, what is going on?"

"I'm fine! Really! Just needed to uhhhh, get something from my locker!"

"Okay, well I'm coming in-"

Luz waved a hand at the door, "NO!" She shouted loudly.

Willow flinched, staring at the door with a brow raised.

Luz blinked before clearing her throat. "There's uh, no need! I'm good!"

She finally managed to pry her hand from the locker.

She didn't even notice that now her feet were sticking to the lockers as well.

"Oh come on!"

She maneuvered herself for a few moments and her eyes jumped to the creaky exit door.

"Luz you're starting to worry me again, I'm coming in."

As of on instinct, Luz jumped up to the ceiling, all fours sticking to it.

The door opened slightly and Willow poked her head.

"Luz?"

Her eyes scanned the empty space of the girl's Locker room. No sign of her.

"Luz? Where did you go?" Willow fully entered the lockeroom, the door shutting with a click behind her.

Luz watched quietly from the ceiling as Willow looked around for her. "If this is a prank it's not funny Luz." Willow said flatly from below.

Despite the situation Luz snorted.

"How can she just disappear?" She heard Willow mumble to herself.

She sighed. "Alright I'll go, but you better tell me what's going on with you. For real this time." She exited the locker room.

Luz sighed in relief.

She should've just made it easier and shown herself, but what was she gonna tell her?

"Hey, sorry about that, I was too busy being stuck to the ceiling to answer you."

Luz snorted, yeah no way.

She felt her hands and feet slowly unstick.

"Oh no."

She yelped, falling to the tiled ground with a thud.

She groaned, a hand immediately flying to her side. "Ow ow owwww..."

She stood up looking down at her palms. 

"What the heck is causing this?" She mumbled to herself.

Luz walked over to the exit.

People were still playing basketball, some kids simply standing around doing nothing. The gym teacher had been in her office today, probably not in the teaching mood.

Willow stood in the same spot by the bleachers.

Luz started on her way over rubbing her arm up and down nervously.

Willow perked up, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she gave Luz a skeptical, but worried look.

"Are you okay now?"

Luz thought about telling her. About how fast she felt better from being sick, about the bandage on her hand, about the god forsaken sticking... she wanted to tell her about it all, but the words were just left unsaid.

"Y--Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Willow rested a hand on her shoulder. Luz felt so guilty. Of course she trusted Willow, despite only knowing her a few weeks now, but considering that amount of time, why would she dump her weird issues all on Willow?

"Yep!"

The five minute warning bell rung, indicating the time for them to change before the period ended.

"Come on, don't wanna be the last ones out of class do you?" Luz grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the direction of the locker rooms where the other students had been crowding.

.

.

.

Willow and Luz said goodbye to eachother after 7th.

Luz somehow made it through the rest of the school day without any other incident.

Luz made her way down the hallway of the 3rd floor.

Room 305, that's where detention was.

She stood infront of the door, eyes casting down to the pink slip in her hand.

It read detention on it in big bold letters.

She sighed, twisting the door handle and opening the door.

Almost immediately she was hit with the most boring atmosphere. It was almost depressing.

She walked in the room, and she felt the familiar feeling of eyes on her.

The teacher was an older man, probably in 50s or 60-ish. His head was full of grey hair and his moustache matched.

He had been asleep.

The kids who were currently in the room were all on their phones. Luz was surprised to see Barcus there.

She walked up the desk, a confused look on her face.

She cleared her throat to try and maybe get the teacher's attention, but it was futile.

She cleared her throat a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Hello??" She spoke up loudly.

The teacher snapped awake, eyes darting around as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

He made eye contact with her. "Hm? Who are you?"

She quickly grabbed her pink slip and handed it to him.

He scanned it over quickly before looking back up at her and nodding. "Right. Well, no talking, no phones- Hey! You all better not be on your phones back there!"

Luz turned around and the students quickly tucked their phones away.

She turned back to him. "What are you waiting for?" She nodded slowly.

She picked a seat by the window in the 3rd row.

The teacher had been snoring again.

Barcus sat two seats behind her. She turned around. "Hey you have detention too?" She whispered.

He looked up at her from his book and nodded. "Yep."

"What'd you do? She asked, a brow raised.

"Pranked my English teacher by replacing her lesson with a slideshow of the office memes."

Luz snorted, covering her mouth in a laugh. "That's genius!"

He smiled a little. "Really? That's nothing compared to Jerbo though." He jabbed his thumb over at the brunette haired boy a few rows away.

He waved his hand lazily at Luz. "Nice to to meet you."

She nodded. "Likewise! So what'd you do?"

He sat back in his chair with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I rigged a slime trap in math teacher's doorway. Nothing too big. It's Viney who deserves all the praise."

The brunette girl who sat in the middle of the room leaned her cheek on her palm, smiling a bit. "You guys don't give yourselves enough credit. Office memes and slime are underrated."

"Nonsense Vin, you're like the CEO of pranks. Tell her what you did!" Jerbo said excitedly.

Viney sat up, taking her hair out of its ponytail to re-tie it. "I graffitied my name on the cafeteria wall."

"Ohhh so that's what that was. It looks pretty cool! The colors you used makes it pop." Luz grinned.

Viney smiled. "Thanks! I've been practicing. I'm pretty sure I have detention for the rest of the year, but eh it was worth it. So hot shot what're you in for?" She asked.

"Oh! Well you know that school field trip we had?" Viney raised a brow. "No... oh that must be because you're a sophomore, I'm a junior."

Luz thought she was so cool. "Ah. Well we had this trip for all the science classes to go to this place downtown and I uh... I might've left in the middle of it."

Viney's brows raised. "Sounds like you were playing a good ol' game of hooky! That's pretty rad soph."

Luz tilted her head. "Soph?"

Viney chuckled. "It's short for sophomore."

Luz nodded in understanding. "Oh. I wasn't really playing hooky though... I just wasn't feeling good." She purpose left out the fact that she had been crawling on walls and having superhuman reflexes.

"Did you try telling your teacher that?" Jerbo asked.

Luz shook her head. "No... it's not like he'd believe me..." she trailed off.

Viney frowned a little before smiling at Luz. "You know what? That's ok, cause if you didn't have detention you wouldn't have met us! You seem like a cool kid!" She grinned.

Luz smiled.

Maybe detention wasn't so bad after all.

.

.

.

Finally, Luz was on her way home.

Eda would be working another late shift so she wouldn't be there when Luz got home.

She said her goodbyes to Willow and Gus and started on her way. It was a little chilly but Luz found she didn't find it all too bad.

She adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder and shoved her hands in her jacket pocket.  
She went over the events, or more like symptoms in her head.

The tingling feeling.  
The sticking.  
The climbing on walls.  
And the fast reflexes.

What was causing all this?

She tapped her chin unconsciously as she went over all the possibilities in her head.

Maybe she had eaten something bad?  
She shook her head. 'I doubt that... the only thing I really eat is what Eda makes and she knows what she's doing...' logical thought, but was proven to be wrong.

'Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?' No, that was stupid. The most she'd be is cranky, nothing like sticking to walls and predicting movements before they happen.

The felt a pulsing sensation in her left hand.

She pulled it from her pocket and examined it. It was the same hand with the large bump on it. She peeled back a small amount of the bandage where the bump was and her eyes widened.

All that was left now was a small purple bruise in its wake.

She stopped in her tracks, staring down at her hand.

How was that even possible?

For it to have healed that fast? This only added on to her list of issues of what was wrong with her.

Now that she was looking at her hand, it felt strange. Or both hands for that matter. She looked at her wrist, and it looked strange, a little pale, and it was almost like the shape begining to form was that of a spider.

She walked into a nearby alleyway so she wouldn't draw any attention to herself.

She looked back down at her hand. "Ok... if I can climb walls and stuff can get stuck to my hand... then maybe I'm a spider?"

She studied the shape closely before holding out her hand. "Uhhhh, web!" She said outloud.

Nothing.

She looked down at her hand again before thrusting it out again. "Go web!" She held her arm.

She furrowed her brows. She thrusted her hand up into the sky. "WEB!"

and just like that a web shot out, gripping onto the ladder on the building above.

She blinked, staring up at it.

"Oh."

.  
.  
.  
"OH!"

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Luz does next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> Drop a comment!


End file.
